


Sunday

by mxkeclemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Depression, Eating Disorders, Gen, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxkeclemmings/pseuds/mxkeclemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He remembers everything that happened next though, when his best friend in the world comes bursting through the door. Luke stands there frozen in place, while Michael is in a similar state."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday

It’s a sunday afternoon when everything in Michael’s life goes from horrible to even worse. He’s just gotten out of the shower and he’s standing in front of the mirror, staring at his horribly large body and disgusting scars from his blade and his lighter. His hands ghost over his collar bones and down the lines on his upper arms and chest. He reaches out to touch his reflection in the mirror and realizes he’s crying. He’s emitting these weird hiccupy sobs and disgusting sniffles and his face gets even uglier when it’s scrunched up.  
Michael was supposed to be getting ready for Luke to pick him up to go to a movie with the boys but self hatred gets in the way sometimes. Michael forgets everything but the image of himself choking on sobs in the mirror in front of him. He’s zoned out completely, nothing in the world matters except for his titanic weight and the voices talking in his head. Thats where he goes wrong he thinks. He doesn't remember that Luke has a key. Hell, he can’t remember his own name while watching his chubby fingers shake in the mirror.  
He remembers everything that happened next though, when his best friend in the world comes bursting through the door. Luke stands there frozen in place, while Michael is in a similar state. Then every things happening too fast and Michael tries to push Luke out of the room but slips on the wet water on the floor and when you way a hundred and six pounds when your six feet tall, you get to be pretty weak. He lands and he can’t get up.  
He tries to tell Luke to get out but Luke won’t listen to him. Michael is fully aware that Luke is staring at his ugly, naked body and he tries to cover himself and he tells Luke to stop staring. All Luke is doing is covering his beautiful mouth with his beautiful hand and Michael can make out big tears cascading down his beautiful face. Michael knows Luke's crying because of how awful he looks, how disgustingly ugly and fat he is. Luke just looks at him with this face of pure sadness and Michael wonders if he is that disgusting.  
“When did you get so bad again?” And Michael realizes that Luke is kneeling right beside him.  
“Oh Mikey. I’m so sorry. We let you down,” Michael’s eye brows furrow at that. He reaches up to the toilet to pull himself up but Luke only pulls him down. Michael tries to fight but not eating for two days and throwing up every thing you manage to down kind of limits a guys ability to struggle in the arms of a beautiful, young, strong, friend. He gives up with a sob that rips violently from his throat.  
The next thing he realizes is that Luke has his phone and he's calling Cal. Michaels out right sobbing now. Wet, disgusting noises and Michael wants to kick himself. Soon enough both Calum and Ash are there as well. Calum’s beautiful body is kneeling right down in front of Michael and he’s pushing Michael’s hair out of his face.  
“Hi Mike,” and then he motions for Luke to hand Michael over and Luke does wordlessly. Cal has his back pressed to the tub and has Michael’s naked body pressed to his chest. He pets Michaels hair and shushes him, whispering little things into his ear that Michael doesn't really register.  
“Where’s your medicine, Michael?” Michael gulps because he hates how tired the medicine makes him. He hasn't taken the meds in weeks. Months? Michael doesn't remember. He guesses that must be a side affect of being mentally unstable. He can’t grip onto anything right now.  
“Look in the top shelf of the cabinet, Ashton. Thats where he usually keeps it,” Ashton gets up and trips on that horrible yet amazing scale on Michael’s floor and the sound shocks Michael out of his blubbering mess of a state. He yells at Ashton and he yells at Calum and he tries to arch out of Calum’s grip but Calum just pulls him down again. Ashton is looking at the pill bottles in his cabinet. Doesn’t he realize thats Michael’s privet business?  
“They’re all empty, hasn't gotten new ones in months,” And they all look at Michael with this look of pure pity and Michael hates it. He hates it so much.  
“Mikey, why’d you gotta go off a ledge again? You were doing so good,” Calum says and Michael realizes that Cal is crying too. Michael turns his head a little bit to look at Calum’s beautiful face and he furrows his brow and says simply, “Because I'm worthless and pathetic and ugly,” he watches as Calum runs a beautiful hand through his dark beautiful hair and lays it to rest on Michaels cheek.  
“You know thats not true, Michael,” Luke buts in and Michael wants to laugh. So he does. He laughs sharply, without humor.  
“They tell me everyday! I know its true! They tell me!” Michael says and Calum rests his head in the crook of Michaels neck and shoulder.  
“I know, Mikey. I know. You gotta take your meds and the voices will go away. You have to take your meds to feel good about yourself,” Michael frowns but nods anyway, hands coming up to tug at the ugly mess of hair he has on the top of his head. Calum takes his hand away.  
“Lets get you to bed Michael,” Calum sighs and pulls him up in his beautiful, strong arms effortlessly. He carries him to the bed in his sparsely decorated bedroom. He can see Ashton's beautiful face out of the corner of his eye.  
“I’m so sorry Cal. They tell me to do it. I want to be beautiful,” Michael says into Calum’s tanned neck as he sets him down on the bed. Calum settles down next to him and wraps a sturdy arm around Michael.  
“You are the most beautiful person I have ever met in my life,”  
And for once, the voices didn't protest.


End file.
